Posse:The Original OuttLaws
is a Red Dead Redemption posse. 'About the Posse' We are one of the Original PSN RDR Mulitplayer Clans...WE RUN RED DEAD. We are so popular that basement donkeys in other clans sit for hours "editing" our wiki page beating there dicks to our clan battle pics. So desperate are they for OUR attention that they "type" lameness on the internet rather then training & recruiting talent.We are a Clan made up of the Most infamous Players in RDR history. We don't join rooms to make Friends or to Talk about Feelings, We are there to shoot You in the Face & Run Your Asses Off the Session. WE ARE HATEd BY EVERY OTHER CLAN ON THE GAME, because THEY CAN'T BEAT US ! WE ARE THE MOST lOATHED POSSE OF THEM ALL......see u bitches in Free Roam. 'the OuttLaw Rules' 1) OuttLaws DO NOT Shoot, Kill or Shit Talk other OuttLaws, WE ARE A FAMILY ! 2) Respect - For Yourself & Your fellow Clan Members. If You behave like an Asshole Expect to get Treated Like an Asshole. It is Every OuttLaw's Responsibility to Make sure ALL Members follow the rules at ALL Times. 3) You SHOULD be a "Naturally" good player...MOD Users ARE NOT TOLERATED !! OuttLaws dO NOT "HACK, CHEAT or GLITCH" (but only if its to remove another player who is doing so from the session, Never to gain points or to beat other clans) 4) You MUST have a Mic. 5) You MUST be Accepted/ Voted in by ALL available clan members. 6) You MUST be willing to help out fellow posse members when they need You. This includes battles, leveling up, etc. 7) You MUST be OVER 18yrs old to join the Clan. 8) If You are on Your OuttLaw account, You MUST be running with other OuttLaws. Hang out with Whoever You want on Your Personal Account. If You have a friend in an "enemy" posse, make it known & usually there are no problems with other members of Our Clan or at the least, problems can be avoided in the future. 9) You MUST be able to commit to extensive clan battles, sometimes lasting several hours. If You NEED a break, jump in a transport for a minute. If You know You may not be able stay online, No Problem, don't Join in. It's better then You leaving half way through. 10) You MUST except the fact that YOU WILL BE HATED by EVERY player on RDR, just for the Title You wear !! OuttLaws do not Follow OTHER PEOPLE's RULES, We Make OUR Own ! If the other Clans Want to Boost LG's, WE WiLL GET BB STICKS. IF YOU GLITCH WE WiLL GET BB STICKS !! If the other Clans are too weak to Fight & Win straight up, then the OuttLaws Will remind Them how WE BECAME the MOST iNFAMOUS CLAN on RED DEAD REDEMPTION. the OuttLaws OuttLaw_NuX33 OuttLaw_grtWhite OuttLaw_ur-anis OuttLaw_luDo OuttLaw_Hex OuttLaw_Judas OuttLaw_Huntess OuttLaw_Wasabi OuttLaw-oscar OuttLaw_ZeRo OuttLaw_HitManO OuttLaw_Monster OuttLaw_Rodimus OuttLaw_Ram OuttLaw_ANU OuttLaw_bossbabe OuttLaw_Dirty-d OuttLaw_Leloo OuttLaw_TallTree OuttLaw_Nfection OuttLaw_un4given OuttLaw_Nukz33 OuttLaw_Gambino OuttLaw_JesseJames OuttLaw_Micheal OuttLaw_Miller OuttLaw_Lawless OuttLaw_Cardinal OuttLaw_grizzly OuttLaw_Dolly OuttLaw_Preacher OuttLaw_bellastar OuttLaw_daisy OuttLaw_beastly OuttLaw_Mare OuttLaw_Smythe OuttLaw_Mafia OuttLaw_bignasty OuttLaw_hitler OuttLaw_Killer ENEMIES & TRAITORS -THE B&S OuttLaws aka the 1t OutLaws The Following X-Members tried to "Rig" the Last OuttLaw Elections, however when their plan backfired & OuttLaw_Bandit lost to OuttLaw_Jesse by 1 single vote, these TRAITORS tried to take over the clan. THE REAL OUTTLAWS SHOT THEM ALL DEAD !! You may know these X-Members, they are the "OuttLaws" who run Gang hideouts & use glitches during clan battles. These players have very little natural skill, due to the fact that they spend more time looking for online romance & babysitting small children then putting effort into training in order to make their posse better....... OuttLaw_Westwood/Hell2Reach/hotdog OuttLaw_Sandit/Rice/Quikie/NOGunz OuttLaw_Bareface/Rexas OuttLaw_Cobrad OuttLaw_Barlow OuttLaw_ShellCat OuttLaw_Barksoul OuttLaw_SwaggYolo OuttLaw_ReBeltard OuttLaw_Sadiemeister OuttLaw_Redturd OuttLaw_Wildboyloser OuttLaw_Saos OuttLaw_Rice OuttLaw_MoneyShot OuttLaw_Wolf7047 OuttLaw_Oso OuttLaw_CockShot OuttLaw_Rose1 OuttLaw_Feenix OuttLaw_AAAAArongay- OuttLaw_20five These traitors have ALL split up into seperate groups, now making up H_o_C, OutLaws & JR_OuttLaws. (as of Nov. 2012, ALL of these clans have disbanded) =External links= http://www.youtube.com/user/OuttlawLudo?feature=mhee https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ http://goo.gl/L9FTqu Category:Posses }}